There has never been endowed with the words
by Celra205
Summary: "Parce qu'on n'a jamais été doués avec les mots, hein ?"


Ce sont seulement deux enfants. Pas deux Shinigami, encore moins deux Capitaines ou deux exilés. Juste deux enfants, autour duquel le monde semble s'être figé et dont les yeux ne se lâchent pas une mili-seconde.

Pourtant, rien ne peut les rapprocher, ces deux enfants. Jeune garçon seul et vêtu de guenilles, auquel la chevelure et les yeux clairs donnent des aspects lunaires fillette escortée de dix gardes, drapée dans un lourd et somptueux kimono, ressemblant à un soleil de sa peau sombre à ses prunelles d'or. Et pourtant, ils se contemplent fixement.

Il est étendu à ses pieds et glacé de terreur. Du moins ne le montre-t-il pas, son attitude calme et résignée semblant surprendre les gardes. Tous s'interrogent. Comment va réagir la fille héritière des Shihouin ? Le bousculer d'un coup de pied dans les côtes ? Exiger sa tête ? Son père et ses frères en auraient été capable, alors pourquoi pas elle ?

A la place, la fille-soleil lui lance un sourire éclatant et, s'accroupissant à sa hauteur, lui tend la main. La stupéfaction est désormais visible sur tous les visages de ceux assistant à la scène, de même sur celui du jeune garçon tombé. Sans hésitation, il lui répond par un sourire semblable et leurs doigts s'entremêlent.

Leur différence s'accentue encore. Lui est glacé comme l'hiver, elle plus brûlante que le feu. Et sa chaleur est telle qu'il se croit un instant brûler de cette même flamme de vie en cette fille.

Il n'y a toujours pas besoin de mots. Et au fond, en auront-ils un jour besoin ?

_ Ce soir, à l'arbre creux, murmure-t-elle au creux de son oreille, et il sait qu'il s'est fait une amie.

…

Ils se voient à l'arbre creux. Tous les deux sont contents d'être là. Tandis que lui échappe à son père alcoolique n'ayant de cesse à le battre, elle peut fuir sa famille trop étouffante, ses devoirs trop nombreux et trop lourds, son titre d'héritière lui donnant parfois envie de hurler. Ce soir-là, ils sourient encore.

_ Kisuke Urahara.

_ Yoruichi Shihouin.

Pas besoin d'autre mot. Ils ne savent rien de l'un et de l'autre, et pourtant, ils jouent ensemble comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Ils jouent toute la nuit, ils rient, ils se sourient. Ils ne parlent jamais.

Et à l'aube, Yoruichi se glisse dans son lit trop vaste au fond de sa chambre trop grande et trop pleine, et fait comme si rien n'était quand ses servantes viennent la réveiller. Pendant ce temps, Kisuke apporte une chôpe de bierre à son père sous ses injures et ses coups.

Rien n'a vraiment changé. Mais ils ne sont plus vraiment seuls.

…

Tessai, le fils de l'un des voisins des Shihouin, se joint à eux trois ans après leur rencontre. Une montagne de muscles silencieuse, c'est ce qu'il est. C'est ainsi que les gens le voient. Et pourtant, Yoruichi et Kisuke aiment Tessai. Il est leur ami. Il est le dernier membre de leur trio. Jeunes, ils sont quelque peu sales gosses et leurs querelles sont fréquentes. Et violentes. Dans ces moments-là, Kisuke reste droit et calme, mais il _siffle_ comme un serpent, alors que Yoruichi, visage tordu et poings contractés par la colère, semble prête à lui bondir dessus.

Parfois, c'est le cas. Elle lui saute à la gorge et il riposte par un coup au ventre, et ils roulent le long de la pente, en se frappant avec toute la colère, jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'en puissent plus ou alors que Tessai se décide à les séparer, et alors là, seulement là, ils éclatent de rire et se jetent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Parce que feu et glace, ça ne fait jamais facilement cohabitation.

_Des gosses_, se dit alors Tessai. _Tout ça parce qu'ils n'arrivent pas à se dire qu'ils s'aiment._ Une fois, quelqu'un – il ne sait plus qui – en apercevant Kisuke et Yoruichi ainsi, a murmuré quelque chose ressemblant à _« … tension sexuelle… gamins… » _Depuis, il ne les a plus jamais regardé de la même manière.

Malgré cela, il ne s'est jamais senti exclu, parce que si ses amis sont particulièrement proches l'un de l'autre, ils veillent toujours à ce que Tessai ait sa place avec eux. A chaque insulte, chaque rire moqueur lancé en raison de sa musculature impressionnante malgré son jeune âge, Shihouin et Urahara se débrouillent toujours pour le venger coup pour coup. Parfois, quand ils l'ignorent trop, c'est l'un d'eux qui vient s'asseoir à ses côtés et, lui passant le bras autour des épaules, lui demande pardon.

Alors Tessai veut juste dire à celui ou celle-là – _mais je me fiche de tes excuses._ _Ne vois-tu pas qu'il/qu'elle t'aime ? Qu'attends-tu ? Ne te préoccupe pas de moi. Fonce._

…

Dehors, les rafales ébrouent les arbres et l'averse frappe si durement le sol qu'elle s'attend parfois à ce qu'il se fissure. Apocalyptique est le paysage. Et c'est exactement le même genre de tempête, de cette rare violence, qui ravage le cerveau de Yoruichi. Assise en tailleur sur un sofa, face à ses parents, elle penche la tête sur le côté et plisse ses magnifiques yeux d'or.

_ Me marier ? répète-t-elle d'une voix douce.

_ C'est ce que nous désirons pour toi, ma chérie, acquiesce sa mère.

Après un temps d'arrêt, leur fille rejette la tête en arrière et éclate d'un rire sonore, qui les fait sursauter.

_ C'est ce que vous désirez pour le clan. Dans cette histoire, je ne suis que la monnaie d'échange, n'est-ce pas ?

_ C'est exact.

Son père ne cille pas, quand elle se tourne vers lui, mâchoires serrées.

_ _Pardon ?_ gronde-t-elle.

_ Tu es ma fille et je t'ordonne d'épouser ce Kyoraku. Refuse et…

_ Je refuse.

Le silence tombe sur la pièce. Yoruichi ne bronche pas, car cette même scène l'a si longtemps hanté, dans ses pensées, ses cauchemars, qu'elle n'en est même plus effrayée. Elle poursuit donc.

_ Je ne suis pas une monnaie d'échange, Père, Mère. Je suis Yoruichi Shihouin, votre fille aînée, et la direction du clan me reviendra de droit, un jour. Ce sera moi, et non un de vos fils, qui sera votre héritier.

Elle se lève et leur fait face, bras croisés sur la poitrine.

_ Le clan Shihouin n'aura pas pour chef une courtisane, mais un capitaine Shinigami. Moi, en l'occurrence.

Encore une fois le silence. Yoruichi attend, joueuse.

_ Sors d'ici, gronde son père, pâle comme la mort. _Maintenant_.

D'un pas dansant, elle se dirige vers la porte. Quand elle la referme derrière elle, sa mère pleure.

Dehors, Kisuke l'attend. Ils s'enlacent sans un mot et elle enfouit son visage dans les étoffes de son épaule. Seuls, sous la pluie, enlacés. Il ressent quelque chose d'étonnant, quelque chose d'encore plus brûlant que cette chaleur que Yoruichi propage en lui à chaque contact.

_ Je suis contente, sanglote-t-elle contre lui. Vraiment très très contente. Je te jure.

Les larmes ont beau déborder de ses yeux jaunes quand elle redresse la tête, elle sourit d'un air victorieux. Alors il passe un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules et ensemble, côte à côte, ils se dirigent vers l'immense silhouette de l'Académie.

…

Ils passent d'un claquement de doigts les examens d'entrée et sont admis en classe d'élite. Toujours assis à la même table, toujours par binôme pour les entraînements armés, toujours côte à côte dans les couloirs, Kisuke et Yoruichi sont plus inséparables que jamais.

Ils deviennent forts. Kisuke éveille son zanpakutô en deuxième année et bat tous les autres au domaine du kidô. Nul ne peut vaincre Yoruichi au corps-à-corps ou en course de vitesse. Respectés, adulés, jalousés, ils s'en fichent. Leur monde se limite à eux deux, à leur silence empli de compréhension, à leurs sourires signifiant tout et rien. Plus d'une fois, leurs professeurs tentent de les séparer mais les deux adolescents trouvent toujours le moyen de s'y opposer.

Ensemble, ils sont entiers.

…

La première fois qu'ils s'embrassent, c'est en dernière année.

Une de leurs disputes, encore, pour une raison complètement stupide qu'ils ont oubliée avec le temps. Dans le couloir bondé de regards curieux, ils se font face. Yoruichi lève le poing, décidée à en finir, parce qu'après tout, ils ne savent se parler qu'avec leurs coups, mais Kisuke la prend de court en l'attirant à lui par la taille et en l'embrassant passionnément.

Personne n'est vraiment surpris, personne ne fait vraiment attention à eux. Au fond, tous s'y attendaient, car leur tension sexuelle a toujours été plus que percevable. Et puis, Kisuke et Yoruichi, c'est comme les doigts d'une seule main. Si on essaye de les séparer, il faudra amputer. Possible, mais douloureux, et ce sera une telle sensation de perte qu'ils ne se sentiront jamais plus complets.

Alors ils s'embrassent, longtemps, avec feu, parce que cela fait longtemps que, inconsciemment, ils attendent cet instant magique. Ils s'embrassent et personne ne s'arrête pour les déranger. Ils s'embrassent jusqu'à en perdre le souffle, comme s'ils ont peur qu'à l'instant où ils se sépareront, ils se réveilleront en sursaut en se disant amèrement que ce n'est qu'un rêve. Ils s'embrassent comme un seul être, car c'est ce qu'ils sont, feu et glace, un seul être.

Quand ils se séparent enfin, haletants, rien de tout ça n'a disparu. Alors ils se sourient, toutefois incapables de se dire combien ils s'aiment. Alors leurs yeux le murmurent à leur place, tous petits murmures mais tellement réels, tellement importants, qu'ils ont l'impression de le hurler à la face du monde entier.

Parce que les mots, ça n'a jamais été leur truc.

…

Ils sont envoyés tous les deux à la Deuxième Division, où le capitaine est à l'agonie. Rien ne sauve ce pauvre gars frappé à mort par deux Adjuchas, il périt dans les trois jours qui suivent, sans avoir désigné d'héritier officiel.

Yoruichi et Kisuke, dès leur entrée dans la cour des grands, assistent à l'entretuage des puissants pour le pouvoir. Ils sont encore inexistants dans l'histoire, deux ninjas passifs et à l'identité secrète derrière leurs masques. Ils n'ont pas encore tué de Hollow, pas encore accompli le moindre exploit. Mais ils voient. Et n'oublient pas.

Complots. Assassinats. Les capitaines s'enchaînent, auto-désignés, pour mourir empoisonnés ou égorgés la semaine suivante tout au plus. La discorde grandit entre les gradés, le désaccord de même et une seule question se pose – _qui ?_ Qui sera en mesure de reprendre cette division misérable et déchirée par l'ambition ? Qui sera en mesure de la redresser à sa juste splendeur d'atan ? Qui ?

Quand Kisuke se questionne devant elle, Yoruichi lui lance ce sourire si éclatant qu'il lui fait parfois peur, et se désigne du pouce. Il fronce instantanément les sourcils et secoue fermement la tête, mais elle ne l'écoute plus, ne le voit plus.

Une lune plus tard, elle acquiert le Bankai et est nommée capitaine. Il ne peut s'empêcher de trembler de peur à l'idée de la retrouver morte ou à l'agonie, de la perdre, et de se retrouver seul au monde. Il tremble et il n'en dort pas la nuit.

Mais Yoruichi, enveloppée dans son long manteau de neige, est invincible. Elle survit, dévie toutes les tentatives d'assassinat et punit sévèrement les coupables. Sous son commandement, la division retrouve sa puissance, les misérables recrues sont surentraînées et testées, elle s'entoure d'hommes de confiance, visite elle-même les nouveaux pour les encourager à toujours aller plus loin.

Et ils acceptent son autorité. Tous, tous. Son exubérance d'enfant, sa tignasse mauve, sa vitesse légendaire, tout ça, ils l'acceptent et elle est leur capitaine, leur guide.

Elle lui donne la direction du Nid des Vers, où Kisuke trouve une raison. Dès qu'elle le peut, dès qu'il le peut, ils se voient et ils s'embrassent longtemps, si longtemps qu'ils s'en arrêtent d'en respirer.

Ils vivent.

…

_ Mes parents sont morts.

Alors ça y est. Elle a atteint une puissance qu'aucun capitaine d'atan n'aurait su acquérir. Capitaine de la Deuxième Division, Commandant en chef de la Police Militaire et Chef du clan Shihouin. Mais c'est à ce moment-là que, assise sur son lit, Yoruichi courbe le dos et pleure doucement.

Kisuke n'a pas besoin d'explications pour comprendre.

Silencieux, il l'enserre du plus fort qu'il peut dans ses bras et cherche ses lèvres. Cette nuit-là, ils font l'amour pour la première fois. C'est plus doux que leurs baisers, plus lent, mais ça se fait. Elle se perd dans ses étreintes, dans ses baisers, tandis qu'elle lui taquine le bas-ventre avec un sourire amusé, et ils s'aiment, encore et encore, dans la nuit noire, ils ne sont plus qu'un seul corps, un seul être, feu et glace rassemblés, et ils font l'amour, jusqu'à s'y perdre, jusqu'à ne plus en pouvoir.

Ils ne disent rien. Leurs baisers, leurs caresses, leurs étreintes sont un code qu'eux seuls peuvent comprendre. _Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime_, disent-t-ils tandis qu'ils se fixent droit dans les yeux.

…

Soi Fon, c'est son nom. C'est une fillette aux cheveux noirs et courts, obéissante mais brûlante. Différente des autres. Du potentiel, lui a dit Kisuke après l'avoir testée, la veille. Une fillette intelligente et déterminée à vaincre, mais traumatisée par la rigueur de son clan, l'obéissance constante aux ordres. Une soldate-née, comme tous les Fon.

Alors Yoruichi lui sourit et la petite cligne des yeux d'un air hésitant avant de lui répondre d'un faible sourire.

_Je ferai de toi quelqu'un, Soi Fon. Car tu le mérites._

…

En tournant le dos à son clan, ses amis, ses hommes, à Soi Fon, Yoruichi a envie de pleurer. Mais ses yeux d'or demeurent secs, son visage impénétrable. Silhouette solitaire au cœur de la nuit, dont les courts cheveux et l'écharpe se tordent au vent, elle clôt un instant les paupières.

_Traîtresse_, semble souffler le Seireitei endormi, _tu abandonnes sans remords ceux qui t'aiment, t'admirent, ont besoin de toi. Tu les abandonnes et cela pour les beaux yeux d'un seul homme._

Ça ne l'empêche pas de se détourner et de filer vers le Rukongai. Car là où Kisuke se rendra, elle ira. Pour ses beaux yeux. Ses baisers froids. Ses railleries. Pour ça, elle ferait tout et n'importe quoi.

S'il tombe, alors elle tombera avec lui.

_Parce qu'après tout, on n'a jamais été doués avec les mots._


End file.
